


Twitch

by Wayward_Alex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean has to deal with shit, Gabriel and Lucifer fight a lot, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Alex/pseuds/Wayward_Alex
Summary: In which Dean's self righteousness changes the entire outcome of the season 13 finale.Instead of having Cas kill AU!Castiel, Dean stopped him and took him home.In this fic Dean fixed the bus a little bit faster and no one got stuck with Michael.





	Twitch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I'm doing, but thanks for reading I guess. I'm bad at writing smut and that's so not the reason why I'm doing this so don't expect much from me haha. You'll be as surprised as I am by the plot because I don't know what's going on either.
> 
> I tagged this as romance and hurt/comfort. I enjoy making people cry.
> 
> I'm @wayward.alex on IG, Xelako and wayward-alex on Tumblr, and a piece of crap.
> 
> Currently self-betaed unless Tessa wants to beta this shit too. Don't tell me about mistakes.

It was in an alternative universe where Castiel met his fears.

 

“We are not so different, you and I.”

 

There was some truth to that statement. Cas saw what could've become of him if Dean Winchester had never entered his life. If he had never found the strength to rebel.

 

The Castiel who lived in the alternative universe was broken. The seraph was in constant mental strain; clear in the way his lips twitched when he spoke and in the wide-eyed look he gave Cas, as if he didn't fear death.

 

Death would be a kindness.

 

“Cas, no!” Dean screamed when he saw Cas grip his blade.

 

Both Castiels turned to look at him with twin looks of incredulousness.

 

Dean stopped in his tracks. He wasn't expecting the force of their combined stare. The nazi style Castiel was sneering at him like a rabid dog and his Castiel was tilting his head in confusion.

 

“Dean?” Cas squinted at him, silently making sure that the other Castiel didn't try anything by tightening his hold on his neck. “What-”

 

“I…” Dean’s eyes met the other Castiel. He was glaring now. It reminded him of Cas back in the day. “I really can't let you kill yourself. Even if this isn't even you.”

 

Cas frowned. “I'd like to think I have a choice on whether I do so or not.”

 

“I mean sure, you can always not listen to me.” Dean shrugged. “Wouldn't be the first time, but I really think that he deserves a second chance.”

 

Cas grunted, his grip tightening on the angel blade. He couldn't argue with Dean. The human was always right about these kinds of things. Most of what Heaven had proclaimed had been bullshit, except for Dean being the righteous man.

 

The other Castiel scoffed. “I take that back, you have fallen even lower than I ever could.” He smirked when Dean's face hardened. “Taking orders from a human,” Castiel spat.

 

“I wouldn't talk if I were you,” Cas threatened, lowering his voice and pressing the angel blade to the other Castiel’s neck.

 

Dean flinched and took a step towards the seraphs. The other Castiel smirked, his lips twitching in sickening spasms. He was looking at Dean. As if he was making sure the human was looking.

 

“Do it,” the other Castiel said, goading Cas into action with his gruesome smirk.

 

And in that moment Dean realized what was wrong about this version of Castiel.

 

He was already dead inside. This psychotic version of Cas had never known kindness in his life.

 

Cas tilted his head to the side and studied his alternate version. He looked at Dean for any sign, but Dean wasn't looking at him. His eyes were fixed on the other Castiel, green eyes big and sad. Cas cursed under his breath. He didn't have the heart to let Dean see this, but he also knew that Dean Winchester wanted to save the other Castiel.

 

“Not like this,” he whispered to himself, twirling the angel blade.

 

The other Castiel noticed the change in his demeanor and his smile fell. His muscles spasmed and his eyes became fearful. Dean's eyes softened and Castiel glared at them both.

 

“You'll only hurt him if I let you die,” Cas hissed, careful to keep his voice low enough for only the other Castiel to hear.

 

Cas slit his throat. Grace poured out of the cut, but Cas caught it with the glass vile he always kept in his coat. Dean stared in shock as the other Castiel struggled to breathe.

 

“Wha- what d-did you just do?” the other Castiel asked, blood gurgling out of his mouth and neck wound.

 

“This way you won't be so strong.” Cas pressed his palm to the cut and healed it away. “Dean can easily overpower us without our grace. I'd think twice about trying to hurt him because I won't hesitate a second time.”

 

Cas didn't allow Castiel to reply. He pressed his fingers to his forehead and knocked him out cold. He caught his limp body and put him over his shoulder. Cas pocketed the vial and walked away, making sure to knock his shoulder against Dean's on his way towards the camp.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Let's go home, Dean.”

 

X

 

"What is he doing here?” Charlie yelled.

 

“That is none of your concern,” Cas replied. He dropped Castiel’s limp body on a chair and picked up a stray length of rope.

 

Charlie snarled. “He tortured me!”

 

“He has pertinent information on Michael’s armies.” Castiel didn't look up at Charlie, too busy glaring at his mirror self and tying up him to the chair.

 

Ketch walked over to Charlie and placed a hand on her shoulder. He whispered her name in a low comforting tone and shook his head softly. Charlie gaped at him and turned to Dean who was still lingering on the door. When their eyes met Dean straightened out.

 

“Dean?” Charlie asked tentatively.

 

“None of your concern.” Dean straightened out his clothes and have her a stern look before walking out.

 

Ketch huffed. “Can't keep Dean Winchester away from his angel.”

 

Cas didn't look up.

 

He didn't really understand why Ketch was smiling sadly.

 

X

 

Dean found Sam discussing with Bobby. They saw him and waved him over. Dean was glad for the distraction. The camp reminded him too much of camp Chitaqua and the Castiel he also couldn't save. Damned stoner.

 

“What's up?” Dean asked. He wondered if he looked casual or if it was obvious that he wanted to start throwing punches and then vomit in a corner.

 

“How are we gonna get all of them to the portal in time? We have a couple hours at most and walking there will take too long.”

 

Dean looked around the place and his eyes fixed on the old white bus with foliage covering it. It looked like a great way to distract himself from what was inside the old cabin.

 

“Hey, Bobby.” Dean nodded at the bus. “What's up that one?”

 

X

  


“Charlie, don't fight them on this,” Ketch said once they were out of earshot in an empty storage room.

 

Charlie dropped the cotton ball she had been used to clean his wounds. “They brought an angel to our camp,” Charlie hissed.

 

“A graceless angel,” Ketch corrected, “and a possible asset too the cause.” He held Charlie’s hand in his. “And the angel means too much to Dean Winchester. The things that bloody man would do for family...” Ketch shook his head.

 

“That monster is his family?” Charlie scoffed. “Might as well kill us all.”

 

“He will if you threaten his angel or brother. A mistake some have made.” He smiled at the memory of what happened to Lady Bevell and the rest of the British Men of Letters. “He saw the other Charlie as a sister and that's why we saved you from those angels.” Ketch saw how uncomfortable Charlie became. “He knows you aren't his Charlie, but he still cares for you for the same. I believe the same applies to the other Castiel, the one who tortured us.”

 

“Doesn't mean I have to like it.”

 

“No, and I don't like it either.”

 

Charlie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms above her chest. “So what was that speech about?”

 

Ketch shrugged. “I understand why did it, but that doesn't mean I bloody like it” He chuckled.

 

Charlie shook her head and eyed Ketch’s wounds. Her work was done and she had no reason to interact with him any further. She grabbed the medic kit and began to walk away.

 

Screaming stopped her in her tracks. Ketch and Charlie shared bewildered looks and took off running towards the sound. They barreled through the doors of the cabin only to see the other Castiel yelling curses at Cas for stealing his grace. Ketch and Charlie ignored the empty words and looked at Cas instead.

 

“He’s awake now.” Cas took a deep breath. “I expected him to sleep for a little bit longer.”

 

“You are just as broken as me, but at least I acknowledge my fate. I never stood so low as you.” Castiel snarled.”Stealing grace for a human’s safety is below us, Castiel.”

 

Cas sighed. “I’ve done worse than that to follow what our father wanted. Humanity deserves everything I have.”

 

Castiel laughed darkly, his face contorting as he did. “I don’t think you mean that in a selfless way.”

 

“He’s human now, right?” Charlie asked. “I could teach him a couple things about pain before we go on a field trip.” Charlie cracked.

 

Castiel smirked. “Go ahead. Eye for an eye, I guess.”

 

Charlie didn't need to be told twice. She landed a good punch on Castiel’s sweaty face before Ketch could pull her back. The sound responded in the empty cabin and she didn't struggle. Ketch was confused about it until he saw Castiel.

 

“Nice,” Ketch complimented Charlie.

 

She huffed and nodded, not taking her eyes off of the other Castiel. Charlie didn’t mind being manhandled because she had knocked Castiel out with one hit.

 

Cas lifted his eyebrows, impressed with the smaller woman’s right hook. He wanted to ask Charlie what the other him had done to her, but he was afraid of the answer.

 

He wondered if Dean would be pissed about this, but he was allowed to let people hurt the other him. It was odd, but the other him had to learn humbleness one way or another.

 

Right now, he was focused on keeping himself unapproachable. Humans tended to enjoy conversations, but they also prided themselves on understanding body language and limits.

 

There was a chair next to a window that would serve him just right.

 

He nodded at Charlie and Ketch in dismissal, making them both pile out of the cabin without thinking about it. Cas went over to the chair and sat down on it with a sigh.

 

Hunched over, Cas looked out the window, watching Dean sweating and working on a white bus. Bobby was yelling at rebels to get Dean what he needs. Sam had found a clipboard and was checking out a pile of weapons.

 

It all seemed so natural to the brothers. They had found their place in an unfamiliar environment with such ease. Cas was slightly jealous, but then again that's what their father had taught Sam and Dean. Surviving was their number one concern.

 

Cas looked at the sleeping Castiel with a frown.

 

What was Dean going to do with it?

 

X

 

A few minutes and obsessive mechanical work later: Dean was packing people inside the bus.

 

He just had to keep Sam away from seeing the other Castiel. If they were going to have a heart to heart, it had to be at home. So Dean was making sure that everyone was on edge. Even Gabriel and Lucifer were hurrying to listen to him.

 

He made Sam ride with them to keep him from focusing on the people he was getting in the bus. Lucifer was helpfully asking Sam so much shit about cars. It was all bullshit, but Gabriel was surprisingly playing along and annoying the hell out of Sam.

 

Dean would be laughing if he wasn't making sure that he had the other Castiel tied up. There weren't enough sits and making three people share a seat seemed rude. A couple men had chosen to remain standing during the ride to keep an eye on their surroundings, so Cas and the other Castiel were sitting behind Dean. One was drooling with his forehead on the window and the other one was glaring at Dean.

 

Dean was so tense. It was a miracle he didn't fuck up the bus from how fast he was driving. Someone had yelled something about Michael's angels, but Dean was too busy speeding up on the bus.

 

In fact, he drove fast enough to miss the angels.

 

“Come on people!” Dean yelled. “Hurry up!”

 

“Who are all this people?” Rowena asked when the last man had crossed.

 

“Doesn't matter,” Dean shouted when he was in.

 

He kicked the bowl on the floor. Ashes and archangel grace spilled on the floor. Rowena yelled at him as did the people who had to jump away from the grace, but Dean didn't care. He sighed when the portal died.

 

Lucifer grimaced at his grace.

 

“Sam, get them all settled. Rowena go take a nap, sweetheart.” Dean didn't notice how people looked at him oddly for the pet name. He was on automatic mode. “Cas, let's deal with that guy first. I'll be right back, y'all.”

 

Sam wanted to ask who the fuck Cas was carrying like a sack of potatoes. Gabriel and Lucifer both a hand on one of his shoulders and pulled him back. Sam was so startled by their actions that he kept his mouth shut.

 

Gabriel and Lucifer let go of Sam immediately to glare at each other.

 

“Bloody hell,” Rowena murdered.

 

Gabriel and Lucifer perked up when they heard Rowena. They both stepped away from Sam and towards Rowena. When they noticed this, they glared at each other.

 

“Should we leave you two alone or…?”

 

“Fuck that shit,” Gabriel snapped.

 

X

 

When Dean left Sam was forced to take control of everything. Bobby looked at him expectantly and Sam had started to lead people around the bunker in a tour. There were enough rooms and he did his best at giving the ones far away from the ones he and Dean had chosen years ago. He has only allowed Bobby and Charlie to take rooms near theirs. They didn't complain because those rooms had private bathrooms. The others would've to share.

 

The men laughed when Sam apologized about it. Charlie had patted his arm softly before barking at the mean to find cleaning supplies for their rooms. The men sobered up and scattered, leaving Charlie, Ketch, Bobby, and Sam alone. Rowena was already asleep in her own room and Gabriel and Lucifer were drinking in the library. Sam just hopped that Gabriel was strong enough to kill Lucifer if something went wrong between those two.

 

“You saw?” Charlie asked.

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, who was Cas carrying?”

 

Ketch scoffed. “So you didn't see your pet carrying his own bloody clone down the hall before?”

 

“Wait, clone? What the hell, Ketch?”

 

“Your brother thought it was a good idea to invite the evil Castiel back for some tea and crumpets.” Ketch crossed his arms.

 

Sam sighed. “I'll talk to him… but don't try to do anything or Dean will go apeshit on y'all.”

 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Tell me about it. Your Castiel is okay, but that monster is not a damsels in distress. Make sure your brother remembers that.” Charlie gave Sam a sharp nod before disappearing to clean out her own room.

 

Bobby sighed. “I'm too old for this bullshit.” He fixed the cap on his head and walked away. “Tomorrow we'll discuss everything, boy. Today we rest.”

 

Sam nodded and watched Ketch linger.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

Ketch shrugged. “I guess I'm a bit worried, that's all.”

 

Sam scoffed. “You? Worried?” He looked away with parted lips. “I didn't know you were capable of having emotions.”

 

“Look, we got your mother back and a bunch of hunters too. This is a win on our side, but we've got an enormous threat on the other side.” Ketch pointed behind him towards the library. “Our first concern should be to make sure we've got enough archangel juice for our next adventure.” 

 

Sam nodded. “I'll go talk to Dean and then I'll get Gabriel to help me out.” 

 

X

 

Dean crossed his arms and stared at the unconscious Castiel tied up in their dungeon. He stayed there for so long that he wasn't surprised that Sam found him. What did surprise him was that Sam hummed and leaned against the wall to look at the other Castiel.

 

“Wait, why is there an extra Cas in the dungeon and how did that happen?” Sam asked.

 

“Well, you didn't ride with us on the bus.” Dean shrugged. “I made you focus on having Lucifer as a co-pilot instead of Thing One and Thing Two in the bus.”

 

“Where did you even find the other Cas?” Sam frowned and pursed his lips at the dungeon where Castiel was tied on a chair.

 

“He was.... torturing Charlie and Ketch.” Dean scratched the back of his neck. “I couldn't let him get killed so I… kidnapped him instead.” He raised his eyebrows. “I don't know. I just… I just couldn't.”

 

Sam's eyes softened. He dropped a heavy hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it. “That's ok, Dean.”

 

Dean nodded, not meeting Sam’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: if you are reading any of my other unfinished stuff and just read this: I'm so sorry. I've been working on a personal project and uni was a pain in my ass.


End file.
